Accuracy in archery, whether hunting or target shooting, depends on the ability of the archer to control and compensate for several important variables which affect the flight of an arrow. For instance, to compensate for distance, the archer must adjust the elevation of the arrow i.e., increase the elevation, for longer distances and vice-versa. In like manner, horizontal angular adjustments must be made to compensate for windage. Especially important is that the archer repeatedly draw the arrow to the same anchor point or shooting position for each shot. This assures that the aforementioned adjustments, i.e., for wind and distance, result in the desired aim. Still further, it is important that the archer does not tilt or torque the bow up, down or laterally, as this will also effect the flight of the arrow. It can be seen therefore, that consistent accuracy requires a distance and windage adjustment, a consistent draw, and a motionless alignment of the bow. In this respect, it will also be appreciated that each variable effects the other. If one of these variables is not compensated for, the result necessarily is that the target will be missed or that successive arrow shots will be inconsistent.
With respect to aiming, some archers aim the bow by intuition, i.e., they elevate or lower the head of the arrow to compensate for the distance it is expected to fall during flight before hitting the target. Many archers on the otherhand employ bowsights. A bowsight may be provided with one or more sighting elements which are generally movable along a track extending parallel to the bowstring of the bow. These sighting elements are positioned on the track to correspond to distance or range. It will of course be appreciated that the position of the sighting elements is effected by the power of the bow and the draw of the individual archer. In other words, the position of these sighting elements as an indication of distance is a function of the above-identified variables.
Examples of bowsights known heretofore are shown in U.S. letters Pats. Nos. 4,495,705 to Kowalski et al; 4,220,983 to Schroeder; 4,177,572 to Hinds; 4,170,071 to Mann et al; and 4,136,462 to Topel. Many of these devices include light emitting diodes (LED's) or light bulbs to illuminate the aiming point. In general, these illuminated sights enable the archer to more easily align the aiming point with the target. While these sights do assist the archer in lining up the target, the desired aim is achieved only if the arrow is drawn to the proper draw position, and the bow is not tilted or torqued. In this respect, such devices offer no assistance to the archer. Moreover, on some of the above-identified devices, the LED's are mounted on threaded rods which restrict to some degree the archer's view of the target. It can therefore be appreciated that a sighting device will provide greater shooting accuracy only if aiming is coordinated with a consistent bow draw and a straight aligned bow.
In this respect, the present invention provides an illuminated sighting device having indicator means which enable the archer to ascertain when optimum conditions for shooting have been achieved. More specifically, the device provides an indication when the bow is torqued or tilted and indicates when a notched arrow is drawn to the proper draw position. The sighting device also improves the archer's view of the target, as well as providing an aiming point which is easily perceivable in the field of vision of the target.